Building entrance protectors are used to provide telephone lines from the telephone company's street cables to multiple tenants of residential or commercial buildings. Typically telephone wire line pairs extend into a splice unit disposed within the housing of the building entrance protector. Telephone wire lines are then provided to a line protector unit that functions to suppress transient electrical signals resulting from thunderstorms and other environmental noises. Telephone wires are then extended to various tenant locations within the building via an internal connection unit.
In the telecommunications industry, in order to provide service to a customer, or a plurality of customers at a location, the building entrance protector is generally installed either inside or outside of the building. This allows for telephone wiring to be carried into the building. The building entrance protector is generally comprised of a housing unit enclosed by a door which is hinged to a side wall of the housing unit. When opened, the door moves freely on its hinges.
In many instances it may become necessary to restrain the door of the building entrance protector as the door oftentimes swings closed due to wind or other force. Moreover, when the building entrance protector is being serviced by a technician, the accidental closing of the door can swing and cause injury to the technician. Thus, there is the need for an arrangement to provide for the secure retention of the door of the building entrance protector when the door is in an opened position.